The invention relates generally to weldable attachment mechanisms.
Attachment mechanisms may be used to affix parts within many applications. For example, in seating assemblies, attachment mechanisms may be used to attach parts within the seating assembly or to attach the seating assembly to a mounting track. In certain applications, attachment mechanisms may be used in vehicle seating assemblies to affix the seat back to the seat bottom. The attachment mechanisms may allow the seat back to recline with respect to the seat bottom and/or may allow the seat to fold to increase vehicle storage capacity. Accordingly, it may be desirable for the attachment mechanisms to have sufficient strength to accommodate repeated movements. Further, as the desire for fuel-efficient vehicles continues to increase, it may be desirable for the attachment mechanisms to be lightweight. Moreover, in certain applications, it may be desirable to reduce the number of parts used in attachment mechanisms to facilitate manufacturing and packaging. Further, it also may be desirable to provide attachment strength and repeatability, to reduce heat distortion, to reduce fixturing, and/or to create offsets.